Prospective
by Johanna-002
Summary: Beauty, along with many other things, is described to be in the eye of the beholder.


**Title:** Prospective

 **Summary:** Beauty, along with many other things, is described to be in the eye of the beholder.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OITNB or any of its characters. They belong to Jenji Kohen, I do however, own my writing so please don't steal- Johanna002©

 _ **Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**_

" _She's a cunt, I'm an embarrassment."_

Red looked to the young woman standing next to her and nudged her playfully with her shoulder. She smirked and shook her head softly, nudging Nicky over and over again until she lifted her head and looked in her direction.

Nicky nudged her back and blushed under her gaze. "Ma," she dragged out in warning, the humor in her tone evident. "You're in a mood tonight."

Shaking her head in amusement Red turned, and leaned back against the sink so that she could get a better look at her girl. She resisted the urge to push Nicky's hair out of her face and back behind her ear. Crossing her arms over her chest she cleared her throat and waited until she had Nicky's full attention.

Brown eyes met blue and Red smiled encouragingly at the young woman before her. Nicky had been by her side since the moment they had met and to say she simply cared for her would be an understatement. She loved Nicky like she was her own. She'd go to the ends of the Earth to protect her.

 _But it's much more than that? Isn't it,_ Nicky wasn't a friend, or even simply just a mentee. No. Red had come to recognize the young woman as a daughter. She loved her in a way she had only ever loved her sons, and that both thrilled and terrified her.

She had heard Nicky today in the cafeteria, talking to the new girl, before she had landed herself in whirlwind of trouble - of course that was another issue entirely.

 _With wide eyes Chapman had curiously asked, "That's your mom?_

 _Nicky had shrugged, pulling off the top of her yogurt. "Maternal figurehead," She had corrected Chapman quickly. Even though Red had appeared to be oblivious to the conversation at hand she had heard every word. "My actual mom lives in Brazil with her boyfriend Palo…" That was all Red had heard before drowning her out completely._

The faraway look that gleamed wildly in Red's eyes caused Nicky's brows to scrunch in confusion. Glancing around the kitchen cautiously she turned her attention back to Red and waved her hand in her face.

"Yo, Red!"

Shaking her head, Red's shoulders squared and she struggled to regain focus. "Hey, sorry," She apologized, her own cheeks heating up at the realization that she had been caught.

Nicky smirked. "Where did you go?" Her eyes were wide, lip quirked up to the side.

Her blue eyes softened as she gazed at Nicky lovingly. She saw a light blush color the girl's cheeks, and it spurred her further to address the conversation from this afternoon. When she had handed Nicky the yogurt earlier she had heard the girl address her as 'Mommy' but Red couldn't help but question the sincerity behind it.

There was no doubt in her mind that Nicky loved her, but suddenly it seemed as if she needed reassurance, and in her own way she wanted to reassure Nicky. She wanted her to know that she was in this and that the relationship was not one sided; that as much as she was seen as daughter, Red wanted to be recognized as her mother. It was a role she was more than eager to fill.

Nicky sighed and studied the woman before her carefully. This wasn't like Red to be so unfocused. She turned so she too was leaning against the sink and couldn't help but laugh softly as she felt Red lean against her.

"You're a mystery, Red." Nicky heard herself say. She tilted her head up and chuckled at the smirk on Red's lips. "I think you're losing it."

Shaking her head, eyes focused on the floor, Red unfolded her arms, and draping one over Nicky she whispered, "No, Nicky, I'm finding it."

With a roll of her eyes Nicky leaned into her embrace. She grinned when she felt Red's other arm wrap around her, further cocooning her into the safe haven of her arms. They stayed that way for a several moments, simply enjoying the connection, silently asking themselves why they didn't indulge in it more often.

"I should go to bed," Nicky whispered sleepily, a lazy smile on her face. Pulling back slowly, she looked to the older woman through slightly hooded eyelids. "You should go to bed too."

Unable to resist, Red placed a tender kiss to mass her of curls. "I still have work to do in here."

Nicky nodded, her smile falling at the loss of warmth from around her. "Okay," she sighed, "Goodnight Ma."

Red watched as Nicky moved around the kitchen, gathering what little belongings she had. She smiled in return at the beautiful grin that Nicky had tossed lovingly over her shoulder, and just as Nicky's figure had disappeared around the corner, she called out to her, cursing herself as she did so.

Hands folded in front of her, Nicky reappeared. "Yea?" She asked softly, leaning against the counter.

Now that she was back in front of her, Red struggled to get the words out; her mouth opened, then closed, lips thinning into a line as she struggled to form a simple sentence.

"You okay, Red?"

Nodding, Red cleared her throat. "You're not an embarrassment Nicky…" She had surprised herself at how delicately the words flowed from her in spite of her nervousness. The smile on the young woman's face had been well worth the buildup. "Whatever your mother could or couldn't see, or rather, what she refused to see… I see."


End file.
